


Third Year at Hogwarts 1993

by Pagged



Series: Hogwarts - Class of '91 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Pride, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagged/pseuds/Pagged
Summary: Belvina Black is a Hufflepuff.  She is in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.But things aren't all peachy this school year - there's a mass murderer on the loose and sinister prison guards have been called to guard the school.  But, in the midst of confusion and history, she finds herself rather attached to a certain Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Oliver Wood & Reader, Oliver Wood/Original Character(s)
Series: Hogwarts - Class of '91 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028877





	1. Chapter One - The Train

Wayne Hopkins waved goodbye to my Aunt who waved at us. I waved and followed Wayne pass everyone. It was just as busy as always. My Aunt insisted we took Wayne with us – considering he stayed for the half of the summer it was only polite. Not to mention his Muggle parents don’t particularly like going through the wall to the wizardry platform. I follow close to Wayne. His black curly hair was wild and unkempt, and he had grown taller, even lankier which I didn’t think was possible. He was always skinny and long, but now he was nearly a foot or two taller than me, something he never let me forget. We went down the corridor, squeezing pass second years who were running and making a muck. I very nearly shouted at them before someone else did it for me. The Summer Holiday had gone by relatively fast and I was glad for it. Wayne spent the last half of Summer at Prichard Hall. We flew on our broomsticks most of the time and did the homework that was provided for us. 

‘D’you remember being that energetic?’ I asked him. Wayne shook his head with a scoff.

‘Not at all. They’re too … happy,’ he laughed. 

‘Well, well, well, if it isn’t the beautiful Belvina Black,’ I heard one of the Weasley twins. I turned to look back at where the voice had come from. I saw them, standing in their full height as they looked easily over the heads of everyone else. I smiled at them. They had grown taller, and burlier with their orange hair to their shoulders. They were both gleaming at me as they came towards me, letting first years pass and slipping out of the way in the small hall. 

‘Hiya, Fred. George,’ I said as they were nearer. We continued looking for a carriage, knowing they’d be following me. Wayne found one and started to pull his trunk in. I did the same. The younger students were hanging out the windows and I ignored them as they waved. I glanced out, seeing my Auntie’s styled hair walking away. I didn’t mind that she just saw me off the train each time. I heaved the trunk. I was getting stronger, but I needed to learn a light spell or charm to make it much easier. 

‘Don’t you look adorable,’ said Fred leaning against the wall closest to me as George leant on the other wall. I glanced up at them and gave them a smile, still pulling. 

‘Just stand there and look pretty, boys, I got this,’ I teased. They both laughed a little. 

‘So, are you and Wood gonna seal the deal this year?’

‘Whadda mean?’ I asked, pushing the trunk with a sigh. Wayne, who was already inside, was struggling to lift his over his head to the rack. He was pushing, grunting and his curly black was looking squished underneath it.

‘It’s his last year, after all,’ said George and I stood, panting a little. I had forgotten it was Oliver Woods last year. He’d be in his seventh now. That made me a little sad. Fred and George themselves were older as well, being in their fifth year now. 

‘We’ve seen how he flirts with you,’ said Fred.

‘It’s embarrassing really,’ added George.

‘We keep telling him to go for it, but he doesn’t want to scare you.’ Fred laughed. 

‘Cute,’ I said. ‘But he can tell me that himself.’

‘Tell you what?’ I heard the Scottish boy behind me, and my eyes shot open. The twins started laughing at my face and I scowled at them. I turned and smiled. He was a little taller but burlier and his brown hair was a little longer but still short. ‘You aren’t teasing the poor girl already, are you?’ he asked, brushing past me and he went into my compartment. 

‘Not at all,’ they said together. 

‘Hey, Hopkins,’ Wood said to Wayne who was standing exhausted. I stood back against the wall where George nudged my elbow and cocked his eyebrows. I smacked his arm quickly and quietly. 

‘Hey, Wood. How’s it going …’ they started their own conversation. 

‘I might go and see if I can find Draco, tell him … something.’

‘What?’ asked the twins, very eager to know why I would runoff. 

‘Something,’ I told them sternly. Oliver looked at us in the hall.

‘What? Is there something wrong with coming in here?’

‘Not at all,’ said Fred going in. 

‘Just catching up with Vinnie,’ said George, pushing past me and they both sat at either end of the chair, a trunk between them. I started walking off. 

‘Black,’ Wood called after me, jogging to catch up. ‘Where you going – the trains started to move.’ 

It was true. We had started moving and some kids started departing from the window. 

‘I was just …’ I started but stopped and stared at him. ‘Why are you sitting with us?’

‘What d’you mean?’ he furrowed his brows.

‘I mean, don’t you want to spend your last train ride in with your friends?’

‘I thought I was,’ he smiled smugly at me and started backing up. ‘Come on, you’ll get caught up in this traffic and end up over at the Ravenclaws.’ He said and I followed him back. Wayne seemed to be a part of it, sitting opposite George against the door. They were forcing me to sit beside Wood. 

Wood sat at the window and I sat beside him. They grinned. I pulled my legs up, sitting cross-legged. The twins were beaming at me, casting looks at the both of us. I ignored it. 

‘How was Egypt, boys?’ asked Oliver. 

‘It was great!’ said George, laughing. Instantly they started telling stories about their time in Egypt. They nearly bewitched a Mummy before they were caught. They complained about Percy, mostly, and described how they and their older two brothers played a prank on Percy that involved several days planning to get him stuck in a rug that had been enchanted to fly around. After the Trolley Witch had come and gone, each of us buying something and trading some sweets between us, the topic of Hogsmeade arose. Fred, George and Oliver told Wayne and I all the places we should visit at least once and the places to avoid until the night had fallen. Wayne was telling the boys about how we would fly up high and then drop, seeing who could fall the longest. Of course, we had made rules on where we had to pull up before the other had to “rescue” us. There was a sudden tug of the train and the lights started to go out as the train slowed. 

‘Er …’ I muttered very unsurely on what was happening. Rudyard, who was sleeping peacefully in his cage woke abruptly and started mewing softly. I comforted him, patting through the bars. The train was going slower and slower and the rain outside started thundering the windows hard.

‘We’re not there are we?’ Wood leant to the window, a hand upon the glass to see if the castle was in sight. ‘We can’t be.’

‘Must be some problem,’ George shrugged it off. I stood and stuck my head out of the compartment. I looked right and then my left. I saw a bunch of other students doing it as well. I saw steam escape my mouth, as it got suddenly cold. I stepped back inside. I looked at the boys who were seeing the same steam from their mouths. I watched as ice appeared to be spreading on the window and I swore I saw something move past it. The boys had the same wide eyes as I did. The train shook and I grabbed the wall. The lights went out fully. 

‘Shit.’ I had a deep pit in my stomach. ‘Somethings not right.’ It was eerily quiet in the darkness. I brought out my wand. ‘ _Lumos_.’ The pale blue light illuminated the carriage. Wayne was looking very pale. The twins holding onto their own wands and Wood was staring at me.

‘What’s going on?’

‘D’you think we’ve broken down?’ Wayne asked dreadfully. 

‘It’s a train run by Wizards and magic. I don’t think it breaks down.’ The train shook, and I was thrown to the floor hard. ‘Ouch.’ My wand left my hand, and the light was gone. I searched and found my wand. Wayne leant over and pulled me to my feet. He helped me up. Someone abruptly appeared at the door, tripping over my feet and falling into our carriage with a hard thud. I would usually have laughed, but I couldn’t find it funny, not now. 

‘Ouch! D’you know what’s happening? Who is this anyway –’

‘Draco!’ I said, feeling in the darkness and I grabbed his shoulder. I helped him up. He took my arm, holding me close to him.

‘Did you see that?’ he asked, his breath billowing before him. There was another sharp tug on the train with several loud thuds and Draco whimpered very softly. He jumped and slammed the door shut. It was incredibly dark, and I didn’t like it.

‘What’s going on –’

‘Ouch – my foot –’

‘Sit down!’ I forced Draco where Wayne was sitting. 

‘I’m here!’ snarled Wayne and I felt him stand and pass me. I searched in the darkness for Oliver. I held his shoulder and sat down, and Draco slid closer to me, trying to get far from the door as possible. I felt myself shaking. 

‘Are you scared?’ Oliver asked gently beside me. 

‘Colder than frightened,’ I admitted. He started rubbing my arm as I leant to him. Draco was pressed against me as well. Fred and George must have had Wayne between them because I heard his breath shaking in front of me.

‘W-What’s out there?’ Draco asked, peering out the door. I shook my head. 

‘Nothing good,’ I mumbled. Then I heard something raspy, like fabric gliding on the floor. ‘Listen,’ I whispered. I could hear it. Whatever it was it was moving up the hall. The door began to move, and I slap Oliver’s arm in fear. Draco leant against me and I held his arm as well. No one breathed. No one moved. 

A bony, black skeletal hand hovered and pulled back the door so it slid open. There in the doorway was a hooded figure. Its cloak was black and grey with age and looked at each of us. I drew a long breath, and I felt my head get dizzy. I could feel something in my chest and my head hung back. I stared at the thing as something comes over me. I lost control of my body. Then nothing.

I was shaken awake. 

I widened my eyes, panting and quickly I grab for my wand that I had felt in my lap. I looked around, but the lights were on, we were moving, the rain was beating the window and the hooded figure was gone. I slowed my breathing. I felt like I had just been sick like I was in the worst part of being ill. I couldn’t feel any warmth around me. My whole body felt numb and cold.

‘W-What happened?’ I asked softly, gulping, and looking at everyone staring at me. 

‘You fainted,’ said Fred. ‘When that thing – dementor or something - came near us. It looked like it was feeding off you or something?’

‘Where is it now?’ I asked. ‘What happened?’

‘This teacher came running down the hall with Hermione and waved his wand at the thing and it turned and glided away.’

‘This light scared them away,’ said Oliver.

‘Did you feel how cold it was when it came in?’ I asked, a wave of goosebumps washing over my arms. 

‘I felt like I’d never be cheerful again,’ said Wayne, shaking his shoulders as the thought of it washed over him. Wayne was squished beside Fred, staring out the window. Draco was standing, staring at me with wide eyes. I could see him now. He had grown as well. He was brawnier, with a different hair cut that suited him well, I thought. He was looking as panicked as ever at me. 

‘I’m fine,’ I said softly. ‘I-I’m fine!’ I cross my hands over my chest, trying to be small. ‘Go back to –’ 

‘Draco!’ came the sudden shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. She had found the scene and stared at me. The boys were all kind of circling me and she twitched her brow. She didn’t say anything but took Draco’s hand. ‘Let’s go back!’ she said and dragged him out before he could even protest. I rolled my eyes.

‘I hate that girl.’ I shivered, standing and went into the corner, against the window and crossed my legs underneath me again. Wood was doing something in his trunk, but I was staring out the clear window. The ice had disappeared when that thing disappeared. The ice, the coldness, the darkness. I felt like I read about it before or at least heard of it, demeny whatever Fred had called it. Oliver suddenly places something red in front of me. It was his Quidditch sweater. I looked to him in confusion on why he was showing it to me. He shook it in front of me a little. 

‘Take it. You look like you’re freezing.’ I take it from him and slip it on. I felt relief. I bundled my legs up as he sat beside me. He placed an arm around me, rubbing at me to get the heat into my body. I gulped. I had fainted in front of five guys. 

‘Did you guys feel anything? Did it attack you?’

‘No. Only you.’

‘Lucky me,’ I said forcing a smile. Rudyard was circling in his cage and I shoved my foot to him, letting him smell me and lean against the cage to get close to me. I leant my head onto Oliver’s shoulder, feeling warm. I sighed gently. When I inhaled, I smelt nothing but some type of nice cologne. ‘I really want to get off this train.’ 

Fred and George were discussing something in whispers, but the rest of us remained quiet. Oliver had rested his head on mine, but I didn’t complain. I needed the warmth he was providing, even though I still felt cold. The call to say we would be there in ten minutes sounded and everyone started to move. I slipped from Oliver’s grasp, smiling a little at him. I stood, grabbing my little bag that had my uniform in it. The halls were buzzing about the hooded creatures, and everyone was walking in a group. I went and got changed. I washed my face in the bathroom, twitching at every little bump the train made. I stared at myself. I looked paler than usual. I looked sickly even. I held Woods jumper close to me. It smelt of him and it was nice. On the way back it was only Oliver. I smiled at him and handed the jumper back to him. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘Anytime,’ he grinned. He took it and placed it away. ‘Hey, you are feeling any better?’ he sat beside me again. I shrugged with my cloak in my lap. 

‘I don’t know,’ I admitted. ‘I dunno what came over me. I don’t know why that _thing_ went for me?’

‘Maybe it thought you were the weakest –’

‘Please,’ I scoffed, ‘Draco was in the room,’ I said and that made him laugh. I was the first to step off to the Hogsmeade Station. It was still raining hard, and I was soon drenched. The others had their cloaks up and around their heads, but I didn’t bother. I tucked my hands deep under my arms. I walk closely with the boys to the stagecoaches. I lifted my hand for the Thestral, letting it smell me and it nudged at my hand, letting me stroke up its head and down its skeletal body, over its wing.

‘Why do you do that every year?’ asked Fred as he held the door open for me.

‘You just can’t see it,’ I told him and jumped in. I sat in the middle, knowing the twins would sit either side of me. They did. We huddled together for warmth, talking about anything that came to mind. Oliver talked with us about Quidditch. Even though I was on the Hufflepuff team, I still participated in trying to help them defeat Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was a good way to learn their strategies too, though I never shared what I knew about them. I didn’t share with them but just stared at the floor of the coach. I gasped quickly and leant forward as we neared the gates at what I could see when I had glanced up.

‘What?’

‘Look the deme things - what’d you call ‘em Fred?’

‘Dementors,’ he said gloomily. They were on either side and I leaned far back into my seat, my hands shaking slightly. I did not want to look at them, I did not want the carriage to stop, I wanted to be in the warm hall of Hogwarts, surrounded by my friends and away from those things.

‘They’re here for Sirius Black,’ said George. ‘Read all about it, dad is even worried about him.’

‘I’m surprised Dumbledore lets them on the grounds at all,’ said Oliver as we passed through. ‘They’re scary looking fuckers.’

‘They guarded Azkaban, y’know, so they must be furious that he’s escaped.’

‘Why are they here, though?’ I furrowed my brows and looked at everyone. ‘At Hogwarts?’

‘Maybe he was sighted in Hogsmeade,’ said Wayne, his face going pale at the thought of stepping foot on the village where a mass murderer was lingering. 

‘Doubt it,’ I said softly. ‘Besides, being the first to escape Azkaban just to come to most impregnable castles in the world? Doesn’t make any sense.’

The carriage stopped and we climbed out, quickly heading inside and out of the rain. It was always loud climbing the steps in the rush to get seats, but because of the rain outside everyone laughing louder, yelling over the rain and at one another, making it echo in the entry hall. I climbed, ruffling my wet hair as the boys flicked each other with their wet hair. Waynes’ wet hair made it nearly straight and it looked what he called “a normal haircut”. 

‘Black! Belvina Black!’ called Professor McGonagall. I spotted her, said farewells to the boys and headed over to her, parting through the crowd to stand with her.

‘Everything alright, Professor?’ I asked. 

‘Yes, I just wanted to oh – Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!’ She waved over. I looked where she was. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both Gryffindors were making their way with Ronald Weasley, youngest brother of the Weasley twins. I smiled sheepishly at them. They seemed just as confused. ‘There’s no need to look so worried. I just wanted a word with you three. Move along, Weasley.’

Professor McGonagall started walking to her office and I walked with them. We didn’t speak to each other, too busy trying to catch up with the Head of Gryffindor House. Once inside she sat at her desk. ‘Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you were taken ill on the train, Potter.’

I looked at Harry. ‘You too?’

There was a knock on the door and the nurse, Madam Pomfrey came in. 

‘I’m fine. I don’t need anything – ’

‘Oh, it’s you, is it? I suppose you’ve been doing something dangerous again, Black?’ said Madam Pomfrey, pushing my drenched black hair from my forehead and feeling it. 

‘Her?’ asked Harry as Madam Pomfrey as she inspected both of us. I smirked a little at Harry. I had always had a gift of getting in trouble without meaning to, even if I was in the wrong place at the wrong time or if I had been caught fighting with Pansy Parkinson (a Slytherin girl) for the umpteenth time.

‘It was a dementor,’ said McGonagall. 

‘Setting dementors around a school. They won’t be the last ones collapsing. Terrible things they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate –’

‘I’m not delicate!’

‘Of course you’re not,’ said Madam Pomfrey. 

‘What do they need? Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend the night in the hospital wing?’ I started widening my eyes.

‘Oh, no, really –’

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ Harry snapped. 

‘They should have some chocolate at the very least.’

‘I’ve already had some,’ said Harry. ‘Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us.’

I didn’t know the teacher they were talking about, and I certainly didn’t get any chocolate. Madam Pomfrey was holding my wrist, checking my pulse now. 

‘Did he now?’ she asked, looking at me. I shrugged and nodded, and Madam Pomfrey looked content with the news. 

‘I feel fine – like Harry,’ I said very quickly.

‘Very well. Wait outside while I have a word with Miss Granger about her schedule then you can go to the feast together.’ Harry and I left the room with Madam Pomfrey who headed for the hospital wing. 

‘Good summer?’ I asked Harry when Madam Pomfrey was far down the hall. He shrugged.

‘It was OK. You?’

‘I’m fine. Surprised to see you here though,’ I said, and he looked at me confused. ‘I would’ve thought you’d be arrested for blowing up your aunt.’

That made him smile and we both laughed a little. ‘Heard about that, did you?’

‘I found it amusing,’ I admitted and the tense air around us seemed to dissolve back to normal. ‘Not everyone can say they blew up their Aunt successfully.’

‘It’s not funny,’ he laughed scratching the back of his neck. The door opened and out came Hermione. We started walking and I said my farewells to them, heading to my own House. The Sorting had been done and I noticed a few more Hufflepuffs at my table. I sat on the edge of the middle, Wayne making room for me to sit between him and Zacharias. The School Choir was up, singing with Flitwick orchestrating them when I sat down. I clapped along with them, seeing Sally-Anne Perkins singing up there. She came down with a smile and we congratulated her singing voice. 

‘Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!’ called Professor Dumbledore, coming to his podium. 

‘He look any different to you?’ asked Wayne. He shrugged and I let the thought dismiss. ‘I’d like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor RJ Lupin who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.’ He looked back. I clapped at the new Professor who looked a little homeless. ‘Good luck, Professor.’ He stood and I clapped harder. ‘I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs,’ said Dumbledore. Wayne and I shared a look. ‘Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.’

‘YEAH!’ I cheered, clapping as hard as I could. I whistled and whooped as he struggled to stand. He gave a little bow of embarrassment before he sat down. 

Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban,’

‘Fuck off,’ I muttered and there was a great disturbance not just at my table, but all of them. 

‘… until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.’ At the mention of the _Black_ name, I noticed a few glanced at me. ‘The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I’ve been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution.’ His voice turned flat and serious. ‘Dementors are vicious creatures. They’ll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.’ Wayne and I shared a look. ‘It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light.’ He then smiled. ‘I think that’s everything of importance. Let the feast, begin!’


	2. Care for Magical Creatures

I didn’t sleep that well.

The thought of those _dementors_ lurking outside the grounds had me scared. Dumbledore wouldn’t let them on the grounds, but how would that stop them from patrolling at night. I had a dream there was one that made it through one of the magical windows and was crawling on the ceiling towards me before I awoke with a start, making the other girls jump awake in fright. I wondered why it had come for me and why it had also come for Harry Potter. I wondered if it was the connection with _you-know-who_ , but if that was the case more than half of the train would have been attacked by one of them. Whatever it means, it’s always got something to do with Harry Potter. 

At breakfast, the usual bustling of happiness didn’t seem to reach me. I was tired and not at all hungry. Kevin was stuffing his face, as per usual and Susan was fixing her tie. Wayne had noticed my sour expression at the scrambled eggs on my plate and nudged my elbow with his.

‘What’s up with you?’

‘Bad dreams.’ I shrugged. ‘Are you trying out for the team this year?’ I tried pushing the conversation away to something that usually made me very happy to talk about. Being on the Quidditch team was one of the few things I really loved about Hogwarts. My whole family had such a deep connection to Quidditch and being apart of the team for two years now made me feel closer to them. 

‘I dunno,’ he said with a deep sigh. ‘I don’t think I’m cut out for it.’

‘You’d be a good Keeper,’ I assured him. ‘Really. You’re fast, strong and have good instincts for it.’

‘Thanks, B,’ he said with a small smile. ‘I don’t even know if there’d be any spots for me.’

‘Of course there is. Holly graduated last year, so there’s a position open for Beater. I think Anthony is graduating this year, so maybe he’ll give you some lessons?’

‘Would he though?’

We both looked down to the right end of the table (we had sat in the middle) and spotted Anthony Jones, laughing as he charmed something into a Ravenclaws head. We had always thought he be better off in Slytherin like his sister was. He snorted and stuffed his wand away fast before the Ravenclaw could spot him and he was pointing at a ghost and laughing, to excuse his noises. I tutted.

‘Probably not.’ 

‘Well, buck up,’ said Morgan as he patted his toad that was sitting in front of him. ‘I’m sure you’ll ace Charms again.’

‘Not like Hermione Granger.’

‘Maybe … maybe not. You’ll just have to see, won’t we?’ he smiled at Wayne. I smiled and patted his shoulder. The bell rang and the wave of students scraping the benches as they stood and placing down their cutlery to get ready. I grabbed my bag and we headed for Divination. We found it quite easily thanks to a very helpful ghost who escorted us along the halls and up the steps where the ladder to the attic was.

The air was thick with smoke and some sort of burning that I assumed was meant to relax us. A few of us were whispering to one another and no one moved from the trap door. I pushed past with a sigh and entered the area. I looked around. There were around twenty circular tables surrounded by chintz armchairs and there was hardly any light. I looked back. They had followed me after I had led them into the new room. I cast a careful glance at Susan who had widened her eyes in the strangeness of the classroom. 

‘Welcome,’ said a voice, making me jump. ‘How nice to see you in the physical world at last.’ A very skinny woman came from the shadows with magnifying glasses that made her eyes much bigger than they seemed to be. ‘Sit, my children, sit.’ We all climbed up to sit and I found myself quite comfortable in the chair. Wayne sat on my right, beside him was Kevin Entwhistle and Susan Bones beside him on the opposite end of me. 

‘This is nice, I guess,’ said Wayne, struggling to sit comfortably on his pouf. I looked at the teacher. She was sitting in her own armchair in front of the fireplace. 

‘Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight!’ she moved from her armchair, knocking into her side table. I sniggered as some of the others did as well. Susan was scowling at me, but that made me smirk more. Susan had wanted to do Divination from her first year and was thrilled about it being our Monday mornings. ‘Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. I must warn you, if you do not have the Sight, then there is little I will be able to teach you.’

‘Grand,’ I whispered to Wayne who smiled.

‘Books can only take you so far,’ she explained. I leant on my knees, staring at the thick book in front of me. ‘We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. This first term we will be devoted to reading tea leaves. We will progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with the fire omens …’ Wayne and I looked at one another, sharing the same “that’s alright” expression before looking back at her. ‘Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a wave of flu. I will lose my voice and around Easter, one of you will leave us forever.’ 

‘Guess who,’ said Kevin, nodding at Harry Potter who was in front of us.

‘You, boy, is your grandmother well?’ she asked Neville Longbottom, who seemed to gulp.

‘I think so,’ he said concerned.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, dear,’ she said then passed to another table. Neville sank his head into his hands. I frowned. She didn’t need to tell him that. He’s going to be worried sick for the rest of the week until he hears from her. ‘I want each of you into pairs. One person comes up and takes a pot from the shelf, come to me and I shall fill it. Then you will drink until nothing, but the dregs remain.’ I nodded at Wayne and I stood as did Kevin. We went down, going into the small crowd and mixed into the line that formed near the shelf. I found myself next to Harry Potter.

‘Hiya,’ I said lowly. He looked at me.

‘Hey, Belle,’ he said. We shuffled along as people got their kettles. 

‘What d’you think Hagrid has lined up for today?’ I asked him. ‘I haven’t got him, but he’s asked me to help him with his first-ever lesson after lunch, seeing as I don’t have anything.’ He reached for his kettle. It was a pink patterned one. 

‘I’m kind of anxious about it,’ he said as I reached up and got my own. We headed over to the second line. ‘I think Gryffindors will be his first class ever,’ said Harry. I bit my bottom lip. Gryffindors are usually paired up with Slytherins. 

‘Whatever it is,’ I started to say, ‘I’m excited he’s doing what he loves. Best it be you guys to calm him down though. He might be so anxious he faints.’ 

‘I wouldn’t know what to do if he fainted.’ We shared a smile as she filled up his kettle. He said goodbye to me as mine was being filled. When Professor Trelawney handed my kettle back to me, she grabbed my wrist. She peered at me through those huge glasses. 

‘Yes, I see your mother in your eyes … one of the best students I’ve ever taught … I do hope you follow in her footsteps – oh – I see!’ She said a little loudly, causing most of the class to stop and watch. I looked around, unsure what to do and I shrugged at the ones behind me, unable to move from her grasp. ‘I see the burden you carry … dear … _dearie_ … I see … I see green in your eyes – like fire!’ I tug my arm away, breaking her connection and she blinked a few times. ‘Sorry, dear, did I say something?’ Her voice returned to her soft, airy tone and I snatched the kettle from the table. 

‘What was that about?’ asked Kevin, quickly coming to my side as we hurried to our seats. He was holding the teacups for our table that matched our pink decorated kettle. 

‘I dunno, but I’m starting to hate this class.’ I threw myself down in my seat after carefully placing the kettle down. 

‘We shall be focusing on Testimony, which is the study of reading tea leaves, so please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. First, you must broaden your minds,’ She placed her head on Seamus and shook his head as he looked up at her with confusion. I smiled at Kevin and Wayne who laughed with me. ‘First, you must look, beyond!’ She declared, throwing her arm up and we all looked. ‘Broaden your minds!’ Trelawny said as she started to walk among us. It was nice, just drinking the tea, but when I looked around a lot had started to try and read them. I quickly started blowing on the tea, gulping at it and wishing we had just used warmed tea instead of scalding. She came to me, taking my cup from Wayne. 

‘Let me see … the falcon. You have a deadly enemy, my dear.’

‘When don’t I?’ I muttered.

‘The club ... an attack. The skull … danger in your path … but look Serch Bythol … _love_ ,’ she beamed. There were sniggers and I laughed as well. I leant back in my chair smiling at the Professor who seemed to be confused on why I was smiling at all. 

‘Yeah?’ I smirked at her. ‘Send him my Owl.’ The whole class had laughed, but the Professor did not look amused in the slightest. Instead, she put my cup back down and continued along her way. I smiled at Wayne and he was laughing behind his _Unfogging the Future_ book. 

‘So, you’re going to suffer but you’re going to be happy about it.’

‘Thanks, Ron,’ joked Harry. The Professor took the cup from Ron, screamed and basically threw it back down. She started trembling and everyone was watching her now. 

‘Oh, dear boy. My dear boy, you … you have the Grim.’

‘The Grin? What’s the Grin?’ asked Seamus Finnigan in the very front row. 

‘Not the Grin, you idiot, the Grimm,’ I called over to him. ‘It’s an Omen,’ I said. Professor Trelawney, who was focused on keeping her act of fright looked at me, almost pleased that I knew that. I scrunched my nose up and poured myself a half cup of tea. I leant back in my chair, drinking away. I wanted to be out of here quickly. 

‘“Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it’s among the darkest omen in our world. It’s the omen of death”,’ someone read behind me, but I was looking at Harry. It went quiet and I placed my teacup back down, finished with it. I waited and sighed softly, starting to put my book back. 

‘We will leave the lesson here today. Yes … please pack away your things.’ 

We did so and left much quicker than when we had arrived. 

I slid down the ladder and landed with a soft thud. We headed for our first Transfiguration lesson of the year. We claimed our seats, knowing this would be where we will stay for the rest of the year. Wayne and I took the middle table on the right side and brought out our things. Nearing the end of our lesson about an Animagus, I brought my textbooks closer and rested my arms on it, resting my head on my arms. Tell me who will be dying this year?’ She looked over us all. 

‘Me,’ Harry said. I didn’t look over as everyone else did. 

‘Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawny has predicted the death of a student each year since she’s arrived. Death Omens is her favourite way to greet a new class,’ Professor McGonagall explained. ‘You look to be in excellent health, Potter, so you will forgive me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in,’ She said and I smirk gently and sat up, glancing over at Harry. We finished Transfiguration before the bell went for lunch. 

I put my books into my bag and then followed the chaos into the Great Hall. I went to the closest table, snatched a sandwiched, shoved it in my bag and broke through the crowd to get out. I headed out of the castle, going across the bridge, eating my sandwich. I had finished when I arrived at Hagrids. I dusted the crumbs off my hands. 

‘Hiya, Hagrid! I called down, cupping my hands around my mouth so it was louder. Hagrid looked up from his campfire that was beside his hut and waved his big arm at me.

‘‘Ello, Belvina,’ he said. ‘I didn’ expect yeh till the end o’ lunch.’

‘I’m excited to help,’ I told him. He beamed. 

‘Let’s head over now then.’ He stood. I opened Hagrid door, with him watching and shoved my bag inside to which he accepted and agreed to. On our way into the Dark Forest, he told me all types of creatures he’d like to do with each of the years. I was quite impressed that he wanted to have a Grindylow lesson for higher students. We came to a fenced paddock. I rolled up my sleeves, still following. We walked for a few more minutes until we came to a shed that had animals hanging off the side. Crates and a few chains were hanging on the exterior. 

‘Love the decorations, Hagrid. Are these ferrets?’ I asked him as he took a few of them.

‘Er, yeah. Wait here and I’ll lead ‘em over.’

‘Alright,’ I said with a nod. I waited for a few minutes until Hagrid had brought back a beautiful grey Hippogriff. He was trotting beside Hagrid who had a big chain around its neck like a leash and a leather collar. They have the bodies, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of an eagle. Steel coloured beak, orange eyes and very sharp looking talons. I noticed more following it. Some hazel, some brown, some white, black, mixed and solid, striped and spotted. I didn’t move from my spot. 

Hagrid glanced at me. ‘Wha’ are yeh doin’, come and say hello,’ he said. He opened his arm for me to come over and I did. Two Hippogriffs were staring at me. ‘That’s it, now stop,’ I stopped, ‘and bow.’ I did so, not breaking eye contact with the closest. I straightened after two of them bowed at me. Hagrid laughed happily and threw two ferrets at them. 

‘Well done Belvina. Yer just like yer brother.’ They were very warm towards Hagrid, rubbing against him like big cats. The closest one, a very large jet-black Hippogriff the one that bowed at me came close to me. I slowly held out my hand. It sniffed before it started nudging and bumping my hand to pat him. 

‘They’re really beautiful, Hagrid,’ I said to him. 

I helped feed them all and they started warming up to me. 

Hagrid looked at his watch.

‘Blimy – ‘s that the time?! I’ll be righ’ back,’ he said. He came over with Buckbeak and handed the chain to me before he threw the ferret necklace around my neck and hurried off. I cringed at the smell. ‘We’ll take Buckbeak firs’, then introduce the others if things go well.’

‘Sounds good,’ I said. Buckbeak, the first Hippogriff that had come out was looking at me but found no problem with me as he started cleaning his feathers. I follow Hagrid, leading Buckbeak who happily followed. 

Hagrid held a lot more ferrets in his hand as well as a crate of various items. We came to the other side where we had entered. 

‘Could yeh go get the others - get the collars ‘round ‘em all?’

‘Sure thing,’ I told him. 

‘Thanks for yer help, Belle,’ Hagrid said as he placed down his crate and we waited for a little behind a thick part of the grass, where Buckbeak was happily grazing. I watched the Hippogriff, kicking up a little bit of the dirt. 

‘Gather ‘round!’ Hagrid called. He cleared his throat. ‘De – de – de – daaaah!’ he trumpeted with his mouth as he Buckbeak came forward. I came over as well, watching and waiting for him to tell me to go. 

‘Is that Belvina Black?’ There was a mutter of chatter as everyone saw me and my name was constantly coming up. I felt quite popular and I crossed my arms over my chest. 

‘Hiya,’ I said. Some of them waved and some just laughed. 

‘Hagrid, what exactly is that?’ asked Ron Weasley. 

‘That, Ron, is a Hippogriff. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the fir’ move. They’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. Yeh do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It might just be the last thing yeh ever do. Now, who’d like to come and say ‘ello?’ He clapped his hands together and I cringed a little at how he worded it. He turned and I watched as the Slytherins and Gryffindors backed up, leaving Harry in his spot. I smiled and sat on the wall. 

‘I’ll do it,’ said Harry. He climbed over the Paddock fence towards us.

‘Goodman, Harry! Right then – let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.’

He pulled the grey Hippogriff away and slipped off its leather collar. I watched on carefully. Harry began to bow. I watched as he excelled at befriending the Hippogriff. Hagrid explained it all as if it was just a morning routine like putting the kettle on, except if you pushed the wrong button that kettle would probably tramp you to death. 

‘If he does,’ he continued, ‘yeh can go and touch ‘em.’ Harry glanced back at Hermione and Ron then looked to me. I nod to him, biting my lower lip. Harry walked slowly up and then bowed low. I motioned him to go further down. He did before he raised his head. Buckbeak began to snap the air, beating his wings. I gasped, sliding off the wall and stepped forward. ‘Back Harry, get back!’ Hagrid said and Harry backed away, staying slow. Buckbeak calmed some more and then he bent a knee and bowed back.

‘Thank Merlin,’ I said gently, standing straight again and glancing to Hermione. I notice she was clutching Ron’s hand and I smirk at this. They’d be a cute pair. They were already fighting like a married couple; they could at least make it official. 

‘Well done Harry. You can touch him now,’ Hagrid said, and I clap, making the rest of the class clap. 

Harry went up and began to gently stroke Buckbeak. ‘Good. Yeh can ride him now.’

‘What?’

‘Put you over here –’

‘Hey – hey – hey – hey – hey – _Hagrid_!’

‘Don’t pull any feathers out though –’

‘No, Hagrid –’ Hagrid lifted Harry up onto Buckbeak. 

‘Go on then!’ called Hagrid, slapping Buckbeak’s hind. He started sprinting and kicked up off the ground. I started laughing and smiling. Hagrid looked to me and I gave him a thumbs up before heading to get the other ones. I grabbed ferrets and then whistled. They instantly remembered me as they trotted up. The black one was very happy to see me again and trotted to me faster than the others. I smiled at it, patting it and held the collar up. It willingly set its head down and I slipped it on. He stayed with me, hovering just behind me as I did the rest of them. I fed them and put the chain around each other necks. The black one nudged my cheek. I smiled and it leant down. I gasped a little at what it was offering. So, I started to climb it. It was a little difficult. Even though it had dropped to the ground, it was so large I had to do a little jump to get my sitting right. I adjusted myself.

‘OK,’ I said nervously. It stood very smoothly as if I wasn’t even on it. I held its collar and held the chains to the rest of the herd. I lead them to the others. It was very fun being this tall on a winged creature. There were a few woahs when I had returned. I see Harry had returned, smiling up at Hagrid. I also noticed the others had begun to climb the fence themselves. Hagrid smiled when he saw me riding one. He took the chains for me as I stayed up on the Hippogriff. I was taller than Hagrid. He came over, taking the chains from me. He smiled at me. I smiled and pat the Hippogriff.

‘This is Riksan.’ I patted the beast underneath me. ‘How’d yeh get on him by yerself?’

‘He dropped for me,’ I said, patting down its neck. Hagrid smiled. I then held its neck as I started to slip off it and it bowed down for me. I returned to the Earth and patted underneath its chin, to which its eyes shut in bliss. 

‘Yeh can come and visit him if ye’d like.’ I smiled at Hagrid, nodding at him. I patted the Black one, that had pushed its body against me and swooped its head, so it half cuddled me. I felt quite proud of myself. I went over to help Lavender Brown who was very frightened of a small hazel one who had already bowed at her and was waiting for Lavender to approach. I egged on Lavender, nodding my head for her to do it. She did finally and I smiled, clapping at her. No wonder Hagrid needed my help for this lesson. There were twenty in the class and around the same number of Hippogriffs, maybe less. I watched as Neville struggled with a white Hippogriff that refused to bow to him. When he had backed up for the fourth time, I went with over to him. I stood with Neville and held his hand. Together we bowed, my right arm our and his left arm out. She watched us and Neville went to step back.

‘No,’ I whispered through my clenched teeth. Then, Neville’s hand clenched mine as the Hippogriff started to bow. I smiled and we stood. I smiled and still holding his hand, brought him over to see the Hippogriff. I held my hand up and she nudged her beak into my hand, then, I brought up the hand Neville was still holding. I released him and took his wrist, moving it to the Hippogriff who let him. I let him go.

‘W-Where are you going?’ Neville squeaked. I smiled, watching as the Hippogriff nudged harder, wanting Neville to pat her instead of just holding its beak. 

‘It’s not that hard! This is very easy. I knew it must have been, if Potter and Black could do it … Draco started drawling on. I roll my eyes, holding my nose gently until my eyes widen in recognition. If he keeps going, he’ll seriously piss off Buckbeak. ‘I bet you’re not dangerous at all are you? Are you, you great brute –? 

‘Draco, NO!’ I screamed, turning back to see Buckbeak on his hind legs, swiping at Draco. Draco screamed, holding his arm up defensively and I ran to Buckbeak as did Hagrid. I got to him quicker standing in the way. 

‘Buckbeak!’ Hagrid pushed in front of me. Hagrid took him by the collar, pulling him away from the other students. I was suddenly pushed, and I fell back over Malfoy’s ankles and landed hard on my side. I groaned as Draco cried out in pain.

‘It’s killed me! It’s killed me!’ He cried out as Slytherins swarmed him. 

‘Stay out of the way, Black!’ Pansy Parkinson spat at me, kneeling beside him and cooing at him as he screamed on the ground. I sighed and stand. I brushed off the leaves that attached to my skirt. 

‘You’re welcome,’ I say to Draco, getting help to stand from the spotted Hippogriff that Crabbe and Boyle were annoying. 

‘You foolishly knocked him to the ground!’ Pansy spat at me.

‘Oh, forgive me for trying to save your boyfriend from being torn to bits,’ I spat back. I ran over to Hagrid as he pushed Buckbeak away. ‘He needs to be taken to the infirmary.’ 

‘I-I’m the teacher. I’ll do it,’ He nods. He went and picked Draco up. He was followed by the Slytherins up to the castle. I spotted Riskan, his head lowered and waiting. I whistled and waved a ferret around. Harry knew what I was doing, and he collected the chains. I rushed over to Riksan. In a great leap and one hand tucked into its collar I mounted him, and he rose again smoothly. I leant down as far as I could as Harry lifted the chains for me. I started whistling the same tune Hagrid had and rode Riksan, herding up the rest of the Hippogriff’s and got them to the other side of the paddock out of sight. My heart was beating fast at the thought of Draco in the Hospital Wing. His father was going to be furious. I took off their collars and they left. I walked back to see Harry waiting for me. Ron, and Hermione beside him. I smile and got to them. It was getting dark as we climbed up the steps, passed Hagrid’s hut. I grabbed my cloak and my bag and kept going. Hermione and Ron walked ahead of us, arguing about Hermione’s timetable which was apparently very full and impossible to achieve according to Ron. I walked side by side with Harry, holding my cloak across my arm and my bag on my left shoulder. 

‘Hey, why did you protect Malfoy from Buckbeak?’ He asked me. I looked at him.

‘You wouldn’t? I’d try and help anyone who got stuck under Buckbeak’s fury,’ I said. They were beautiful creatures, but those Talons could shred someone. I pained to think about Draco’s arm and whether it’ll scar. ‘Plus, I mean, he’s kind of family.’

‘In what way?’

‘His mother is my cousin,’ I explained to Harry. 

‘Oh …’ said Harry, his brows furrowed in thought. ‘I didn’t … but he bullies you as well.’

‘No, he’s just an arsehole to me. He bullies you,’ I said. Harry nodded. 

‘Was he always like that?’

‘More or less. Gets it from his father. You met him last year, right? He’s a sleazy man.’

‘He was a death eater.’

‘I think so,’ I admitted. I sighed gently.

‘Are you all right?’ Harry asked me. I nodded at him and we were silent for a little bit. ‘Do I have to pay you to tell me what’s on your mind?’ We both laughed. 

‘Okay, Harry. I want five galleons each time you want to know what is going on in my head. But, the first one can be free,’ I told him, and he smirked. 

‘Thank you, that’s very generous.’ He laughed. ‘So, what’s up?’

‘OK. It’s what Professor Trelawny said to me,’ I started to explain, ‘Her bit about the “green fire”. Well, I know what it means – at least I think I have a pretty good idea. Now, Divination is a very woolly subject already, and I don’t believe as much as to say, Parvati does. ‘Y’see, Harry, my parents were killed by green fire.' (His eyes widened.) ‘I was even scarred by the effect of whatever spell that was used. See – here, look,’ I stopped and moved my cloak out of the way, lifting up my sweater as I tugged the buttoned shirt out and pushed my skirt down a little. I had a red scar that now I looked at Harry's, looked very similar.

‘That looks like mine!’ he said before I could comment on it. I bit my bottom lip and dropped my shirt. We kept walking quickly to catch up with Ron and Hermione who were nearly halfway across the bridge. ‘I didn’t know they were dead … I’m sorry.’

‘I never knew them – but … thanks.’ 


End file.
